


Two Slow Dancers

by renarizaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by a Mitski Song, M/M, Post Timeskip, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Title from a Mitski Song, i care about them and i hope you do too, i dont really know how to write love, not beta read because we die like MEN, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renarizaki/pseuds/renarizaki
Summary: "I love you.""I know" as symbolized with the matching rings on their fingers.-Atsumu finally comes home to the man he loves the most.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to [two slow dancers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUfkfJfsKrc) while reading :D

_Does it smell like a school gymnasium here?_ _  
__Its funny how they’re all the same_ _  
__Its funny how you always remember_ _  
__  
__A love that started in a school gymnasium. A love that started on a highschool team. Who knew it’d change our lives?_ Atsumu reminisced.  
  
Now, as he stands in front of a familiar door. A door separating him between him and his world.  
  
Today’s the last day of the sports season. Atsumu was finally able to come home, something he’s been wanting to do since he last left. It’s not like he didn’t like volleyball, he just missed the man he loved the most.  
  
_It would be a hundred times easier_ _  
__If we were young again_ _  
__  
_ When they were young, they’d be able to see each other everyday. Hold each other, say they loved each other. But the barrier between Osaka and Hyogo felt like a world away. Standing here felt unreal.  
  
Atsumu stood there a while, not sure how to make his entrance. He didn’t tell his love he’d be here, it was a surprise. Eventually, he decided on a simple ring of the doorbell. A simple, “ding dong” was enough.  
  
After a few seconds the door had opened, with a figure looking down. “I’m sorry I’m not expecting any-”  
  
The one speaking stopped dead in his tracks as he finally looked up.  
  
“Hey.” Atsumu whispered, with a small, yet warm smile. “I wanted to surprise y-”  
  
Another cut off as the shorter man pulled his lover into a hug, burying himself in the other. “I missed you.” Was all he said. If he hugged any harder, he may have disintegrated right there.  
  
“I missed you too, Shin.” Atsumu put his face in white hair that was slightly disarray.  
  
They’d slightly separated themselves, both craning necks to give each other a “welcome home” kiss, Atsumu’s hands on Shinsukes face. Shinsuke not letting go of the hug.  
  
_We’re just two slow dancers, last ones out_  
  
Not a literal dance, but the way Shinsuke seemed to maneuver himself into the living room while not letting go of Atsumu’s hand could have been a performance. Atsumu couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched this unfold in front of him, unfold with him.  
  
_And the ground has been slowly pulling us back down_

 _You see it on both our skin_ _  
  
_

It seemed like Shinsuke had aged since the last time Atsumu saw him in person. Slight, but visible, eye bags. An aged look in his eyes. It made no difference, he was still ethereal.  
  
Atsumu dropped his bags by the couch before Shinsuke turned and gave a smirk.  
  
“What’s that all about?” He laughed, gesturing to his lover's face.  
  
Shinsuke didn’t say a word, he just went over to his phone on the counter and turned on a familiar tune. Something they both knew, something they both loved. Something that brought them back.  
  
“May I have this dance?” Shinsuke made his way back to Atsumu, holding a hand out.  
  
“God, yer so cheesy.” Atsumu teased, before rolling his eyes. “Of course you _may_ .”  
  
_It would be a hundred times easier_

 _If we were young again_  
  
They weren't young anymore. Age just slightly starting to show, they held each other close. A closeness both had been yearning for.  
  
Swaying back and forth, Shinsuke smiled as he rested his head on Atsumu’s chest.  
  
“I love this song.” Atsumu said through a smile.  
  
“I know you do. I love it too.” Shinsuke replied.  
  
Music was always something they loved to share together. They may have been away from each other, but nothing has changed. They were still the same people. They were still in love. Atsumu hummed the soft melody. Shinsuke could feel the vibrations against his head, and chuckled to himself.  
  
The music carried them, not far however, as they stayed fairly close to where they started. The only moment they separate is for Shinsuke to twirl under Atsumu’s arm, only to reunite again, holding each other. If ‘Samu was here, he’d say they looked like old people disgustingly in love. However, he wasn’t, all that mattered in this moment were the two slow dancers in the room. 

  
“But we’re two slow dancers, last ones out…” Atsumu softly sang in this moment. “We’re two slow dancers, last ones out....”  
  
“Was this song written about us?” Shinsuke joked in a chuckle.  
  
Atsumu responded in a soft, “Shut up..” causing them both to laugh at such an absurd time. But maybe it wasn’t absurd to laugh while dancing with the one you love. Maybe that just made the experience even more.  
  
The music eventually drowned out into an instrumental, the dancers still holding each other, only a few feet away from the luggage one had dropped earlier. Breathing against one another, heads stacked upon the others, it was a calm moment full of love.  
  
“Shin?” Atsumu finally had said.  
  
“Hm?” He hummed.  
  
“I love you.” Atsumu replied, finishing his original sentence. It wasn’t the first time it was said, but it was an important time.  
  
Shinsuke smiled. “I know.” as symbolized with the matching rings on their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hoped u liked this !!! its not so planned out since i was listening to mitski and suddenly got inspired lol
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/BrihMoment) !!


End file.
